habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Habbo Home
A Habbo Home (sometimes referred to as Habbo Page or User Page) is a page in which a user of Habbo Hotel can edit. His/Her Habbo Home is personal, and they put in notes about themselves, or post blogs etc. A Habbo Home may be foun with the URL: http://www.habbo.com/home/USERNAME, by replacing "USERNAME" with the desired name of a Habbo. Creating a Habbo Home Your Habbo Home will automatically be created once you have registered a username on Habbo Hotel. Before the great mute, when you would first visit your Habbo Home, there would be some pre-set notes on your page, instructing you on how to start editing. However, as notes where removed, these no longer show up. Editing a Habbo Home If you are logged into your account, you may click the gray 'Edit' button in the top left corner of your page to place and move your content. Make sure to save when your done! Stickers Stickers can be placed onto your homepage to personalise it. Stickers can generally be placed into seven different categories. Click on a category to see the stickers involved. General Alphabets Christmas Valentine Habbowood More Occasions Limited edition Backgrounds There are many different backgrounds that one can personalise their homepage with. Here is a slideshow of a few. Changing an Item To change an item, the player can click the Wrench Icon on the top-right corner of it. Clicking and dragging the Icon will cause the whole object to move. A normal click onto the wrench Icon can give you the option of removing the object. If the item is a widget or note, there will be an added option of changing the style of it. Inventory The Inventory shows the Items that you own, and have not placed onto your Habbo Home. If you are in the Web Store, and just recently bought something, there will be a number in brackets, to show how many items you have bought. This number will disappear once you click on your Inventory. The Inventory is split into four categories: Stickers, Background, Widgets and Notes. Widgets Users can choose from up to 8 widgets with 2 widgets exclusively for Habbo Clubmembers(Sci fi and Princess.) My Profile The My Profile widget is automatically placed on the Habbo Home when a player registers. This displays the player's username, character, motto, group badge, and their current badge. My Groups This widget alphabetically lists all the groups the player is in. The group in which the player is wearing the badge is shown on the top of the list. Guestbook The guestbookwidgetallows other players to leave messages on the player's Habbo Home. Note: This feature has been removed due to The Great Mute. My Badges This widget displays every badge the player owns. You earn a badge when you achieve something good. My Friends This widget lists the player's friends. My Rooms This widget lists rooms the player owns. Traxplayer Allows the player to choose a Trax song to put on the page. My Rating This widget allows other Habbos to rate the player on a scale of 1-5. The average rating, total number of votes, and number of users that voted a 4 or higher is shown. This widget is exclusively for HC/VIPmembers only (though users will keep it if HC or VIP runs out, but will not be able to get it back if the user removes it). Web Store The Web Store has a list of Items which you can put on your page. Before you use them, you will have to purchase them with Habbo Credits. The Web Store are split into three categories: Stickers, Backgrounds and Notes. Free web store items are occasionally released. Examples of these are the "4th of July" Stickers and Backgrounds, as well as the Tiki stickers. Advertisements The total area to place stickers and widgets is 928px X 1,360px, with advertisements taking up 170px X 1,360px (which is about %18.5 of the page). If, and only if, the owner has VIP, the group will have an extended space to the right. This space is simply more room for widgets and stickers. However, If the owner decides to leave HC or VIP, and objects placed in this new space will be covered in advertisement and anything in the space will scramble to the left of the page if the page is edited. This is exactly the same system used for Habbo Groups. Visitor Controls A user who visits another person's page is able to do a few things. *They can sign the guestbook, if the Habbo Home owner has chosen to put include on. *They can follow links to Groups which the user belongs too, or to the user's friend's Habbo Homes. *Rate the page, if it contains a "Rating" widget. *When they double click the picture of the page's owner all of the stickers and widgets will move around the screen. Promotions Occasionally, when a new "theme" in the Hotel arises, free stickers and/or backgrounds may become available to everyone. It is a popular decision to "buy" these stickers, as even though the user may not like it, it is still free after all. Criticism Many players seem to criticise the idea of having Habbo Homes because they are a "waste of credits", and that Credits could better be spent on new furniture, game tickets, film etc. Great Mute During and after the Great Mute, habbo homes were removed for some reason. If you would try to visit another users habbo home, it would re-direct you to the home page. On September 19, 2012, months after the great mute began, Home pages were put back into use. However, Guestbooks and Notes were removed altogether. Easter Egg You can click on a character's nose for all of the widgets and stickers to go crazy! Motto Easter Egg Another easter egg is the crocodile picture on your homepage when you login. All you have to do is to type in Crikey in your motto and then enter. After that, you reload your homepage and you get a crocodile picture! It won't happen in the hotel but in your homepage! It can be used again if you remove! Category:Profile information Category:Historic